


Sinking

by PumpkinPatch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Isolation, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Take it as more than friendship or just him feeling like he's losing his brother and not important in his life, it's open to interpretation.





	Sinking

Jasper did his best to handle, to cope. There was just too much around him for that to work. Maya's death, gutting as it had been, was just one of hundreds.

Clarke, who once he'd cared for, was now changed, like Bellamy. 

Their altered selves haunted him at night, robbing him of sleep more and more.

But it was not just them, everyone had changed.

Monty, so overtaken with things, with Harper, barely met his eyes now. His heart was living and beating within another chest.

A chest which was not Jasper's.

He found himself cold, sleepless.

Even more alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Take it as more than friendship or just him feeling like he's losing his brother and not important in his life, it's open to interpretation.


End file.
